


JustJess: Videos on Self Defense, Martial Arts, and Dealing With Dumb Boys

by SpicyReyes



Series: The Great Dean Winchester, Amateur Time Destroyer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi, Youtuber!Jess, come on you cant tell me dean wouldnt try and cash in on 2007 youtube fame, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Companion to 'believe in second chances': as the storyline progresses, so does the content of Jess' YouTube channel, created at Dean's suggestion.It's surprisingly popular.





	JustJess: Videos on Self Defense, Martial Arts, and Dealing With Dumb Boys

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early 2006

The video starts with the image of a young girl, arm in frame as she adjusts the grainy camera’s view. 

“Okay, there. Uh…” she pauses, scratching at her nose for a moment, before pressing on. “My boyfriend’s brother says this site is pretty cool, and that I should use it for like...a video diary. And people would watch it? I don’t know, he showed me a couple other people’s videos to try and learn it, but I’m not really sure how it works. Anyways, I’m Jess.” 

The blonde girl in the video leans back a bit, eyes flicking off to the side - watching herself in the camera’s preview screen. 

“I really want to do a series of videos about self defense,” she says. “My boyfriend’s family and I all live together in this big house, and they’re hunters. Uh, bounty hunters. Specifically. They don’t hunt deer. Well, I mean, they  _ might,  _ but-...” she cut herself off. “...Yeah.  They taught me a lot of martial arts stuff and weapon handling in case I ever needed to help them out or look out for myself, and I thought a lot of this stuff could be helpful for other people. Especially other girls, and  _ definitely  _ girls my age.”

In the video, Jess rubs her hands together, before shrugging. “That’s pretty much it, for now. I’m gonna see if I can get the boys to help me with the self defense videos. If they agree to it, I’ll start putting them up here. ...See ya.”

Her arm cuts back across the screen as she cuts the camera off.

  
  
  
  


**Comments (538)**

 

 **justjess -** this video is getting pretty good reviews :) thanks for the support, guys! 

 

**casuali** bounty hunter sounds like such a cool job!!! im jealous lol

 

**temsonix** this girl is hot

 

**boxerlistar** OMG!!!!! self defens clases online sounds AWESOME!! plssss post them!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jess' videos will follow the storyline. summaries will link the videos to relevant chapters, so you know how far you should read


End file.
